


The Tempest

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustration, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Illustration for my Qcard story.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard & Q, Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Буря](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915828) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox). 




End file.
